third_earthfandomcom-20200215-history
Third Earth Wiki
Fantastic Banner Main 1 - sm.jpg logo 1 -sm.jpg Welcome to the Third Earth Wiki Welcome! This wiki is the public portion of the Guide to Third Earth, a fictional universe and the setting of the stories found in Fantastic Tales. About Fantastic Comics Formed in late June of 2011 by two Hot Dog vendors James (Legit) Legult and Paul Whittaker, Fantastic Comics is home to many stand alone worlds. Already packing years worth of writing and artistic experience coupled with a vision and drive to see their work completed, this Dynamic Duo spent the many years refining their stories and honing their skills. Throughout 2011, 2012 and 2013 these skills were tested and further refined to prepare for their virgin voyage into the online comic book industry. Recent News 10-30-13 : A slight change has been made to our line up. After much consideration we have decided to, for now, religate Mystery and Macabre to being an annual holiday book. We've been expanding the scope and options for both Journey into the Fantastic and Fantastic Age. It looks like Journey will be our main focus for the foreseeable future as far as full issues. : But what about web comics you ask? We are currently developing, along with our full site and our more traditional books, a web comic for release in the near future (along Mystery and Macabre and our full web page). : Henchmen will follow the day to day lives of three proffessional Henchmen both on and off duty. A commical look into the crappy lives of the disposable minion. : I'm also proud to announce that we will be getting a 10 page story in an upcoming, as of yet unnamed Golden Age Public Domain Anthology that will see limited release at indycon in March. : As we get closer and closer to a full launch I'll be posting some fancy updates. So until then... : Stay Fantastic, : Paul 10-10-2013 : Issue #1 of Mystery and macabre is well underway. When it gets closer to completion our main website will go live. We'll be releaseing our books for free via this website, and for those who would like to donate we will have that option available. James and I have decided to limit our selection to 3 quarterly books for the time being. These would be Mystery and Macabre (Horror Anthology), Journey Into the Fantastic (Super Hero Science Team) and Fantastic Age (Space Adventure Serials). While we will be doing designs and scripting for more ambitious releases later down the road these books will remain our main focus for the time being. That being said, we are in the early stages of putting together a pulp magazine to allow some of our many great genre stories to make an appearance without requiring the extra time needed for art to be generated. As I said this magazine is in the early stages so I wouldn't be looking for it any sooner than next summer. : One last bit of info to share. Today I will be laying the foundation for a main Fantastic Comics Wiki that will be going live in the near future. : There's a lot of great stuff coming your way very soon : Stay Fantastic, : Paul 09-21-2013 : All of the studies, research and reference photo hunting has been completed and today the pencils for issue #1 of Mystery and Macabre begin. I'm shooting for Halloween but making no promises. However the material is strong and the story boards are straight to the point so I may end up surprising myself. In other news Fantastic Comics is in the proces of building a site over at Wordpress. This page will host our comics for the time being and will have a donate link for those of you who would like to donate towards future books. Right now we are working on three seperate titles that will be released in a rotating quarterly pace. Our next book after Mystery and Macabre (a horror anthology book reminiscent of the old EC titles) will be Journey Into the Fantastic. Journey will predominantly feature the Penultimate Corporations Science Team in various short stories through out the groups timeline. I hope to introduce a lot of the main concepts and Characters behind Third Earth as this book progresses. The third book we currently have planned is called Fantastic Age. Fantastic Age is a serialized Space Adventure book that will feature Commander Auro and Captain Attack as well as a selection of one off short stories all set in far off outer space realms. : Other Third Earth based titles are also being scripted and will be showing up in the future. Mr Hero and Fantastic Tales will be my first veregularly released books that delve completely into the Superhero side of Third Earth. I am also writing a couple of stories for release next year that will be released in a graphic novel format. Welcome to the Silver Age (A lampshading of the rediculous tropes of not only the silver age of comics, but comics as a whole) is close to having a rough draft finished and a location based series entitled Viva Magnapolis, which features a very unique city that started out as a hub for the post Martian War rebuilding effort on the east coast, will see a very interesting release in time for christmas of 2014. : Stay Fantastic, : -Paul 09-08-2013 : Over the next week or two I'm going to be doing some major converting of my notes and rough drafts and turning them into the first draft of the Third Earth Guide. As I reach stopping points in building the guides framework I'll be updating this wiki with more proffessionally constructed text and a smattering of sketches. Expect a massive update to the catagory system I began last week. Some larger entries; such as those on wars, heroic ages, major cities, cosmology and alternate realities will take awhile to complete and so may remain in a notated rough draft form for some time. : And keep your eyes peeld over the next few weeks for a sneak peak at the upcoming digital release of i : ssue #1 of Mystery and Macabre! : EDIT: I've added some sketches to about 2 dozen pages. : -Paul 09-03-2013 : The Wiki went live last night and today I begin filling in the characters, locations, organizations etc. The entries will be expanded over the next year to year and a half as I finish the Guide to Third Earth. Pictures and other media will be made available as they are produced as will links to purchasing future publications by Fantastic Comics. The Wiki will start to look very large, as the world is one of gargantuan size, but worry not for one day it will be complete. I will do my my best to provide at least a tasty snippit of info on each page as well as some sort of sketch so that no page is left blank for long. : Make sure to keep checking back as I will be updating daily. : -Paul Recommended Wikis Yellowterror.jpg WunderMann.jpg WitchingHour.jpg Warden 2.jpg Tokamak.jpg TheVoyager.jpg TheClock.jpg Sturm.jpg Sporos.jpg Skullpiler.jpg Sgt Star.jpg Samurai.jpg Pudgies.jpg Psychonauts.jpg Mr Mayday.jpg Megabat.jpg Madam moth.jpg Kobraxes.jpg Jackjaw.jpg GiganticSavage.jpg General Density.jpg Elephantman.jpg DocQuantum.jpg Col2.jpg Bug.jpg BLAKKBLUD.jpg Dr Helminth.jpg Atomic man.jpg Aldo.jpg xray.jpg american.jpg ---- Latest activity